The Newest Winchesters
by memphis-heat123
Summary: AU! Before Jessica died, she gave birth to twin boys.   Sam is left to pick up the pieces and raise his sons, with the occasional help of Dean and Adam. Dean and Adam are hunters, but Sam gave that up.   This is a glimpse through the first four years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural**_

_**Written by: Memphis_heat123**_

_**The newest Winchesters**_

**SUMMARY: AU! Before Jessica died, she gave birth to twin boys. Sam is left to pick up the pieces and raise his sons, with the occasional help of Dean and Adam. Dean and Adam are hunters, but Sam gave that up. This is a glimpse through the first four years.**

**NOTE: When Dean went to Stanford to get Sam to help search for John, Sam's sons were a month old. Sam went with Dean and found the yellow-eyed demon, and killed him. They found out that their Dad was dead, killed by yellow eyes. Dean continued to hunt, Sam went back to Jess. But Jess was killed three months later in a car wreck. **

**A month after Jess's death, Dean and Sam found out about Adam. Adam knew about the supernatural world and wanted to become a hunter, so Dean started training him. **

_**12345678987654321**_

**SIX MONTHS OLD**

Sam was woken from sleep by a piercing wail coming from his sons' nursery. With a tired sigh, he climbed out of bed and went to the nursery. Both of his sons were crying loudly.

"Come on guys." Sam said, not really caring that it came out as a whine. "There's two of you and only one of me."

The two six month old babies just continued to cry.

Sam walked over to Jonathan Dean's crib and gently lifted the crying baby into his arms. Then he walked over to Robert Samuel's crib and lifted him into his arms as well.

"It's okay." Sam cooed, as he carried them to changing table and laid them both down. "I know those teeth coming in are hurting. It's okay, Daddy will make it feel better."

Sam grabbed the tube of teething medicine and squeezed some out onto his finger, and then he gently rubbed the gel onto both babies' gums. The cries lessened, but did not stop. Sam gently picked his sons back up and walked over to a rocking chair and sat down. He cradled the boys in his arms and slowly started walking. Within a few minutes the cries had stopped, a few minutes after that, both babies were sound asleep.

Sam looked down at the boys and smiled proudly, he loved his sons more then he ever thought possible. It was extremely hard to balance being a single father, and going to school full time. But he somehow managed, even if at times it seemed as if he was losing his mind.

He was always tired, he hardly ever slept anymore. He never had anytime for himself, his time was consumed with being a student and being a Father. But the two bundles in his arms made everything worth it. They also gave him the strength to carry on. The strength to go on living after he lost his Dad and Jess.

Sam kissed the top of both boys' head and softly chuckled as he recalled the day his son's were born. John, Dean, and Bobby were there. Sam wasn't surprised when he saw Dean and Bobby, even though he hadn't seen them since he left to go to Stanford. He knew they would be there for the birth of his son's.

He was, however, surprised to see John there. He was also surprised when his Dad told him that he was proud of him and that he was honored when Sam and Jess told them the babies' names. He was even more surprised when John told him that he had set up a college fund for both boys, putting a hundred dollars into each account.

All of this surprised Sam. But his brother's reactions to the babies did not surprise him at all. It was a typical Dean thing to insist that both babies looked more like Jess's philosophy professor then they did Sam. It was also typical Dean to hit on all of the nurses and female doctors the entire time he was at the hospital. And Sam still thought it was funny when Dean slapped Bobby's arm and asked him if he noticed that the baby with the most hair was the one named after himself and the bald one was named after Bobby.

Sam carefully stood up and gently laid the boys back into their cribs. He covered them up, and then went back to bed. He was asleep for all of thirty minutes before he was once again wakened by his sons.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, a sleepy Sam had just gotten both boys fed and changed. They were currently laying on a blanket in the floor, surrounded by soft toys. The small apartment was a mess, baby toys and clothes were scattered everywhere. There were dirty dishes in the sink, and he was behind on the laundry. But Sam was too tired to fix any of those things at the moment.

Sam heard a knock on the door, but by the time he had stood up, the door opened and Dean and Adam walked in.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled. It had been almost a two weeks since he had seen them.

"Wow." Dean said, looking at his younger brother. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"I never like to agree with Dean." Adam said. "But you do look like crap."

"My two little nephews keeping you awake?" Dean asked, as him and Adam walked over to the babies and each picked one up.

"They are definitely anti-sleep." Sam said. He walked over and plopped down on the couch. "They're teething."

"It's Saturday morning." Dean said, as he tickled Jonathon Dean's chin causing the baby to laugh. "Do you have any classes?"

"Not till Monday morning." Sam replied, with a wide yawn.

"Then why don't you go to a motel and get a couple days rest?" Dean said. "Adam and me can stay with the rug rats."

"Yeah." Adam smiled, as he jiggled the baby around in his arms. "We've got JD and Little Bobby."

"Go get a bag ready, and go." Dean ordered.

"Sounds wonderful, but no thanks." Sam replied, without moving.

"Why not?" Dean wanted to know.

"First off." Sam said. "I can't leave my babies when they are teething. Right now they are happy, but any minute they are going to explode. And trust me; you don't want to be alone with them when that happens. Secondly, I don't have enough money to blow on a motel room. Babies are expensive and I'm on a budget."

"I know how to handle teething babies." Dean said. "Remember, I helped raise you."

"You had Dad." Sam pointed out.

"And now I have Adam." Dean countered. "I'm sure the two of us can figure it out."

"Dean's right." Adam assured the older man. "Besides, there are two of us. That evens the odds out a bit."

"And you don't have to worry about the money." Dean said, as he shifted JD so he was sitting on Dean's hip. Dean pulled his wallet out and handed Sam a wad of money.

"I can't take that."

"Why not? We're brothers, brothers help each other out. Now go and do what I said. Remember, I am still the older brother."

Sam smiled and took the money. "Are you sure you two can handle this?"

"Of course we can." Dean assured him.

"I really do appreciate this." Sam said, gratefully.

"Just one question." Adam said. "Which end does the diaper go on?"

"Both." Dean replied. "Something comes from both ends, so it makes it easier to just diaper both ends."

Sam packed a small bag, and gave his brother's instructions on what to do. It took a good half an hour before Dean finally got tired and practically shoved him out the door.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sunday afternoon, Sam was felling better then he had in a long time. He was well rested and refreshed. He walked into his apartment and stared in surprise at what he saw. The place was spotless, it was cleaner then it had been since the boys were born.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled form the couch. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." Sam said, as he walked further into the room. Dean was sprawled out on the couch and Adam was sitting in a recliner. The twins were sitting in their bouncer seats, and were chewing on half frozen waffles.

"Why the hell are my sons eating waffles?" Sam asked, in confusion.

"The cold helps numbs their gums." Dean explained, as if it was obvious.

"And the waffles have their own drool pockets built right in." Adam added.

Sam looked at his sons, then at Adam and Dean, then back at his sons. He opened his mouth to tell his brothers that they were idiots, but then stopped as he watched his sons happily chewing away at the frozen pastry.

"You two are actually geniuses." Sam said.

"Been telling you that for years." Dean smirked. "Adam here seems to take his brains from me."

"Damn." Adam muttered. "I'm screwed."

"Keep it up kid." Dean growled. "And you will be riding in the trunk."

"With your driving, it might be safer." Adam said. "Or at least less terrifying."

Sam smiled at his brothers' bickering, as he picked his sons up to hug them. He had only been away for a short time, but he had missed the twins.

"Adam." Sam said. "Your drool pockets didn't catch all of the drool." Then he smiled at the babies in his arms. "Let's go get you two cleaned up." 

He carried them into the nursery and laid them on the changing table, Dean and Adam followed him and picked out some dry clothes while Sam changed their diapers.

"The apartment looks great guys." Sam said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Dean said.

"I really do appreciate this weekend, I needed it. I love my boys very much, but they can be a little overwhelming."

"I know." Dean said. "But you are doing an amazing job. This weekend was rough, and there are two of us. I don't know how you manage."

"It's not easy at times." Sam admitted, as they dressed the boys.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, after both babies were sound asleep in their nursery and Adam was asleep on a pallet in the living room floor, Dean and Sam were sitting in the kitchen.

"It's not that I'm not grateful." Sam said. "But you can't keep bailing me out."

"All I did was watch my nephews for one weekend." Dean said.

"I saw the diapers." Sam said. "When I left there was one pack of diapers, now there are three. I've also saw the new clothes and toys. Dean, they are my kids, I should be able to support them."

"Sam." Dean said, his voice kind but firm. "You are an amazing Father and JD and Little Bobby are lucky as hell to have you as a Dad. But you are a twenty-three-year-old single Father of twins who is going to college full time. Face it, you will need help from time to time. And you better not be too stubborn to accept it. That does not make you weak or make you less of a man. It makes you human."

"When did you get so smart?" Sam asked.

"I've always been smart." Dean smirked. Then his face grew serious. "You are not in this alone, Sammy. You have me and Adam, and Bobby. We are family."

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled, feeling more at ease then he had since Jess died. Knowing he had his family by his side made the thought of raising the twins seem a lot more manageable. He knew there would still be hard times, but he also knew he had his family to help guide him through those times.

"Beside." Dean said. "I have to make sure you become a lawyer."

"And why is that?"

"Because, with my proficiency for pissing people off and the line of work I'm in, I may need an excellent lawyer in the near future."

"True." Sam agreed. "You should definitely keep me on retainer. And since you are such a wonderful big brother, I will only charge you double."

"Double?"

"Yep."

"Why double?"

"Because it will be very difficult to come up with a reason as to why you were caught driving around with a beheaded person in your trunk."

"Good point, better charge me triple the going rate."

"Sounds good."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_**ONE YEAR OLD**_

Sam was sitting in the floor on a blanket, his one-year-old sons were sitting in front of him. Little Bobby was clutching a block in his tiny hands, banging it against the floor and laughing. JD was holding a stuffed rabbit, chewing on one of its ears.

"See this, boys." Sam said, holding out a picture and foam book so his sons could see it. "This is the letter C. Cow starts with C. And a cow goes moo."

Bobby ignored the book and his Dad, but JD looked at the book and dropped his rabbit. He scooted over to him and grabbed the book, and then he stuck it into his mouth and started chewing on it.

"No, JD." Sam said as he gently pried the book from the baby's hands. "You do not eat books."

JD looked up at his Dad and his bottom lip started quivering. Sam quickly handed the book back before the baby started crying.

"Fine." Sam sighed. "Chew on it."

JD made a happy garbling sound and once again stuck the book into his mouth.

"I was right in naming you after your Uncle Dean." Sam smiled at the baby. "He sticks everything in his mouth too."

Sam heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Come on in Tamara." Sam smiled, as he stepped aside to let the seventeen-year-old in. "The boys are in a good mood."

"I'm glad to hear that." The teenager said.

"I'll be back in about five hours." Sam said, as he walked back over to his boys and knelt down to hug them and kiss their foreheads. He stood up and looked at the girl. "You know where all of the emergency numbers are, right?"

"Sam, I have babysat for you for two months. And you ask me that every time." She chuckled.

"I know." Sam smiled.

"We will be fine."

"I know you will." Sam said, as he grabbed his book bag and jacket.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam walked up the stairs to his apartment and saw Tamara sitting on the railing with a couple of other teenage girls. But he didn't see his sons anywhere. Sam grew concerned for a moment, but only for a moment. He knew Tamara was a responsible person, and that she really loved kids.

Tamara was in her senior year at high school, and planned on going to collage for a degree in child psychology. He was a little leery of hiring someone so young to care for his sons, after their normal babysitter graduated collage and moved off. But Tamara had proven herself to be very reliable.

"Sam." Tamara said in a mock surprised voice, once Sam reached them. "I knew I was forgetting something." She looked at the other girls and asked. "Have you two seen a couple adorable one-year-old crawling around?"

"Nope." One of the girls said.

"Not a sign of them." The other answered.

"Do the three of you want to be thrown off of that railing?" Sam growled, but his smile told them he was only joking.

The three teenagers looked down, they were four stories up, and shook their heads.

"Your brothers showed up about two hours after you left." Tamara said.

"Alright. Thanks Tamara." He reached for his wallet.

"Dean already paid me." The teenager said. "He paid me for the whole five hours."

"Okay." Sam said, returning his wallet to his jeans pocket. "How did things go?"

"Pretty good, they played the whole time. I tried to read to them, but JD wanted to eat the books instead."

"I think I need to just start calling that kid by his middle name." Sam said. "He's a miniature Dean, stubborn and eats anything."

Sam talked to Tamara a few more moments, then he walked up another flight of stairs and walked into his apartment.

"There's my boys." Sam smiled at the sight of his sons standing up, holding onto a small end table. Both boys could pull themselves up and walk, as long as they had something to hold onto. JD had taken a shaky step on his own a couple of times, but only a step at a time. "You two have fun today?"

"Sure did." Dean said, from the couch. "Those two rug rats are very entertaining."

Sam dropped his book bag, and scooped his sons into his arms. He hugged them, then started tickling their tummies, causing them to laugh. He carried them over to the couch and sat down beside Dean, settling the boys onto his lap.

"Where you a good boy in school?" Adam asked, from the recliner.

"I was a very good boy." Sam replied.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "No notes from the teachers that need signing?"

"Already signed them myself." Sam said.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled proudly.

"You know, Dean." Adam said. "As uncles, it is our responsibility to teach these boys the fun things. Like drilling holes in the girls' locker room."

"I know." Dean agreed. "And to hotwire a car, in case mean ole Sam here confiscates their keys."

"Remind me never to leave you two alone with my sons." Sam said.

Little Bobby and JD started squirming in Sam's lap, so he hugged them once more and placed them in the floor. They grabbed a hold of Sam's legs and pulled themselves to a standing position, then grabbed the couch and started walking as they gripped the couch.

"They're going to be walking on their own very soon." Sam said proudly. Then he frowned slightly and added. "I wonder if I can learn how to run in two different directions at the same time."

He stood up. "You two mind keeping an eye on them a little longer? I need a shower."

"I know." Dean said. "But I didn't want to say anything."

"Eat me." Sam remarked, as he left the room.

_**12345678987654321**_

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza." Adam said, as he stood up and headed to the door. He paid for the pizza, then took it into the kitchen. Dean was sitting in the floor playing with his nephews, and Sam was still in the shower.

JD was playing with a block, alternating between hitting it against another block and chewing on it. Bobby looked at him and dropped the block that he was holding, then Bobby reached out and took JD's block from him. JD looked at his brother, with his bottom lip jutted out.

"Bobby." Dean scolded softly, as he took the block from the baby. "You do n….."

Dean's reprimand was cut off when JD leaned over and bit Bobby on the ear, causing the toddler to scream and start crying loudly. JD then picked up another block and started playing with it.

Dean quickly picked up Bobby and looked at his ear. He could see the impression that JD's baby teeth made, but they were not deep and Dean knew that the bite was not serious. He cradled the crying child to his chest and rocked back and forth, trying to sooth him.

Sam and Adam both entered the room at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as he rushed over.

Bobby was still crying softly, but Dean was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, as he took his son from Dean. "Why is Bobby crying?"

"JD bit him." Dean said, laughing.

"What is so funny about my son turning into a cannibal?"

Dean stopped laughing long enough to tell what happened.

"Remind me never to swipe one of JD's toys." Adam said.

"Biting in not funny." Sam said, not finding the situation as amusing as his brothers.

"Come on Sammy.' Dean said. "JD is one, one-year-old bit. In fact, you bit Dad when you were one."

"Did not."

"Did too." Dean smiled. "We were at Pastor Jims, him and Dad were talking and Dad was holding you. You wouldn't stop making babbling noises, so Dad placed a finger over your mouth. You bit him hard, he jumped up and let out a very long string of profanities. I was six at the time and thought the whole thing was very funny. So did Pastor Jim."

"Well, you shouldn't laugh in front of JD." Sam said, seeing the humor in it a little bit. "Do not encourage him."

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**TWO-YEARS-OLD**_

Sam was standing in front of his bedroom mirror, straightening his tie. He was getting ready for graduation, he was finally out of school and ready to become a lawyer. Thanks to his excellent grades and praising letters of recommendations, Sam had his choice of four very prodigious law firms to work for. He had given the decision a lot of thought, and had made a choice he was sure was the right one.

"Daddy!" Two-year-old JD yelled, running into the room and grabbing his leg tightly. "Monster get me."

Then Sam heard a loud growl and Dean limped into the room, his arms stretched out in front of him and waking like a zombie in the old movies.

"Daddy, monster." JD squealed with laughter.

"You want me to beat up the mean old monster?" Sam asked, as he bent down and lifted his son into his arms.

"Yeah, beat monster." JD said.

"I think this monster should leave now." Dean said, running from the room.

"Go get him." Sam said, sitting the toddler down on his feet. JD ran after his Uncle, laughing.

Sam smiled and walked out of his room and into the living room. Dean was on his hands and knees in the floor, both two-year-olds where riding on his back and laughing. Adam was standing a few feet away, videoing them.

"Okay boys, come here." Sam said, kneeling and pulling a comb from his pocket. JD and Little Bobby rushed over to him. "You two look very handsome." Sam praised, as he gently started coming JD's hair.

The two boys looked almost identical. JD had a few more freckles on his face and Bobby's hair was a little longer, but that was the only physical differences.

But they had many personality differences. JD was more outgoing, more willing to try new things and explore. He was the first one to start talking, and the first one to start walking. He loved meeting new people and was not shy at all.

Bobby was shyer, usually hiding behind someone's legs when he met someone new. He was content to sit and have someone read to him, or just cuddle with someone. Even though JD was the first to learn to talk, Bobby learned new words faster.

Sam had finished coming JD's hair and was combing Bobby's, when they heard a knock on the door. Dean opened it and Bobby Singer walked into the room.

"Uncle Bobby!" Two voices shouted, as JD and Little Bobby ran towards the man. When Little Bobby took off running, Sam lost his grip on the comb, which was now still in the toddler's hair.

"There's my boy's." Bobby smiled, as he knelt and scooped them up into his arms. He hugged them both tightly, then sat them down on their feet.

"New clothes." JD said, as he spun around to let his Uncle get a good look. Both toddlers were wearing navy blue suites and red ties.

"Very nice." Bobby said.

"Glad you could make it, Bobby." Sam said, as the men briefly hugged each other.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, boy." Bobby said. "I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You three clean up real good." Bobby said, eyeing Dean, Sam, and Adam's suites.

"You do too." Sam replied. "I always thought that old cap was glued to your head."

"It was." Bobby said, running a hand through his combed hair. "Had a hell of a time getting it off."

The four men sat down in the living room and the toddlers started running around the room laughing.

"I wish I had their energy." Bobby remarked.

"This is nothing." Sam said, glaring at his younger brother. "Try dealing with them after some idiot feeds them chocolate ice cream and Oreo cookies five minutes before their bedtime."

"I didn't know they'd react like that." Adam defended himself. "I'm still trying to figure out how JD managed to climb on top of the fridge."

"When Sammy was six, he climbed on top of a rental house." Dean smirked. "Claimed he was trying to count the stars."

"I remember your Daddy telling me bout that." Bobby chuckled. "He said he was seriously considering super gluing him to his bed after that."

"See." Adam said with a smug smile. "Serves you right."

"Last time I talked to you." Bobby said, looking at Sam. "You were tying to decide between two different law firms. I'm assuming you've made up your mind by now?"

"Yes Sir." Sam smiled. "The boys and I are moving to Washington DC. I am the newest lawyer for Brantivich and Malloy Law Firm."

"Now I know who to call next time I find myself in trouble with the law." Bobby said.

"You'll always have a lawyer on your side." Sam replied. "Free of charge."

"Hey!" Dean protested. "Why does he get free legal service? You're gonna charge me double."

"I like Bobby." Sam said.

"Oh, knew there was a reason." Dean accepted the answer.

"I've got it planned out." Sam said. "We move into a smallish house or apartment, but bigger then this one. Save up for a couple years, then buy a large house with a huge yard."

"Sounds like a great plan." Dean said.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "That way I won't have to sleep on the floor when I visit."

"What about the boys?" Bobby asked. "Got any leads on a good babysitter?"

"I contacted a nanny agency." Sam said. "When we move out there, I'll have a couple weeks to get settled before I have to start work. That'll give me enough time to interview a few of them."

"Nanny?" Dean smirked. "You already sound like one of those rich, pompous yuppies."

"I won't be working a nine to five job." Sam said. "I'll need someone with a very flexible schedule to watch JD and Little Bobby."

"Hire a hot one." Dean said, grinning. "Early twenties, long legs, shirt skirts."

"I'm hiring someone to watch my sons." Sam sighed. "Looks is on the bottom of the list of qualifications."

"Hot chicks are great with kids." Dean said.

"I totally agree with Dean." Adam said. "I prefer blonds."

"Natural blonds." Dean added.

_**12345678987654321**_

That evening, after Sam graduated, everyone was still at the graduation party. The large room was filled with tables of food and people. JD was constantly looking around, excited at the number of new people in the room. Little Bobby was standing on his Dad's foot and clinging to his leg.

Sam and Bobby were standing together talking; Sam was holing Little Bobby's hand firmly to keep him from wondering off. Dean and Adam were dancing with a couple of pretty women.

"That was a mighty fine speech." A man in his mid forties said, as he walked over. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam, with broad shoulders and a small waist.

"Professor Smith." Sam smiled as he shook the man's hand. "I'd like for you to meet a very good friend of mine, this is Bobby Singer. Bobby, this is my law ethics professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The professor said, as him and Bobby shook hands. Then he looked at Sam. "Is this the same Bobby you wrote about in your term paper?"

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"What'd you write about me Boy?" Bobby asked.

"Only good things." Sam assured the older man. "I wrote that I learned ethics from you."

"From me?" Bobby asked confused. He figured he was one of the most dishonest men alive. He has pretended to be a member of every law enforcement agency that existed, he has hustled pool and cards, and he has told more lies then he could remember.

"When I was a kid, I used to watch you turn down opportunities to making a lot of money." Sam explained. "Some one brings in a car with a loose wire, you charged for a loose wire. And not new transmission."

"Which is a lot more then I can say for my old mechanic." The professor said. "He charged me seven hundred dollars to fix my car. Then a month later, I found out that the repairs normally only cost around a hundred dollars."

JD, tired of being ignored, stepped in front of his Dad and smiled up at the new man. Little Bobby hid behind his Dad's legs.

"And who is this?" Smith asked, as he patted JD's head.

"This is JD, and this is Little Bobby." Sam said, gently grabbing the toddler's arm and pulling him to stand beside his twin.

"Boys, this is Daddy's teacher."

"Hello." JD said, still smiling.

Bobby took a step back and said nothing.

"Man, that chick I was dancing with is a ten." Dean said, as him and Adam walked over. "She was totally hot."

"Not as hot as Britney." Adam said. "She was on fire."

"No way, Courtney is hotter." Dean argued.

"Hey, little ears present." Sam said. "I want you two to meet Professor Smith, he's the law ethics professor. Sir, these are my brothers Dean and Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, shaking the man's hand. "I hope Sammy here has behaved himself in your class."

"Oh he's been a perfect student." Smith said. " So, you two have fun dancing?" He crossed his muscled arms across his barrel chest.

Dean and Adam smiled.

"By any chance did those young women tell you their last names?"

Both brothers lost their smiles. They had indeed told them their last names, it was Smith. They were sisters, whose Father was a professor.

"They were nice young women." Adam said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"And we were perfect gentlemen." Dean added.

"Sam." Smith said, glaring at Dean and Sam. "Should I fill them full of buck shot, or just break their necks?"

"No hurt!" JD shouted, as he glared at the man.

Sam laughed and said. "Better watch it, Professor Smith. JD here is an excellent bodyguard."

"I wasn't going to hurt them." Smith winked at the toddler. "I don't have to, both my girls know karate."

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, Sam stood in the doorway to his sons' room. Both boys were sound asleep. Sam smiled as he watched them sleep, cherishing every single second with them.

"Good night, boys." He whispered, as he left the room. Leaving the door opened a crack and making sure their night light was on.

He walked into the living room and saw that Adam was laying on a pallet in the floor, also sound asleep. Sam's pallet was made up a few feet from Adam's, since Sam had given his bed to Bobby. Dean was on the couch. Sam couldn't see his face, but he figured he was asleep also.

Sam picked up a framed photo from the end table and gently ran his finger tips over the smooth glass. The picture was of Jessica, taken just a week before she died in the car wreck.

Sam walked into the kitchen, still carrying the photo, and sat at the table. He sat at the table and stared at the photo.

"I miss you so much, Jess." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "We were supposed to grow old together, raise our kids together, and spoil our grandkids together. We were supposed to graduate together. Sometimes I want to give up, sometimes it's all I can do to get out of bed and face the day without you by my side. But those boys give me the strength I need to live. So do Bobby, Dean, and Adam. They are a big help raising JD and Little Bobby."

Sam once again ran his fingertips across the smooth glass. "I think the boys will be in good hands, we're going to make sure they grow into good men. I love you, Jess."

Sam sat in silence for a few moments, and was not surprised when the door opened and Dean walked in and sat down across from him.

"She'd be real proud of you." Dean said, nodding towards the photo in the younger man's hands. "And she'd be happy about the way you're raising her kids."

"I can understand how come Dad was so obsessed with finding what killed Mom." Sam said. "I feel so alone without Jess."

"You are not alone." Dean said.

"I know." Sam said. "Thanks Dean."

"Anytime."

"We better hit the rack, JD and Bobby wakes up early."

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO-YEARS-OLD (continued)**

Sam was sitting on his new couch in his new house, rubbing a tired hand over his face. He had been interviewing nannies for the past two days, and had yet to find someone he was truly satisfied with. All of the women were qualified, but Sam just wasn't convinced any of them were right.

He knew he was being overly critical and selective, but he didn't care. Whoever got the job would be alone with his sons. The Nanny agency provided background checks for all of their nannies, but Sam was going to perform a more through background check on them.

"Daddy!" JD's voice shouted from the boys' bedroom.

"Daddy!" Little Bobby's voice shouted out a moment later.

"This can't be good." Sam mumbled, as he stood and walked towards the room.

He walked into the bedroom and saw his two two-year-olds standing toe to toe, having a tug of war fight with a toy truck.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as he reached out and took the toy.

"Mine." JD said, reaching out for the toy.

"Mine." Bobby said, also reaching for the truck.

"No." Sam said, sternly. "You do not fight over toys." He placed the truck on top of the dresser, where they could not reach it.

Both boys' lower lips started quivering, and then they both burst into tears.

"And this is why they call it the terrible twos." Sam sighed.

He picked both boys up and hugged them, and then he carried them over to the toy chest and sat them in front of it. The tears instantly stopped, as the toddlers started going through the toys.

"Another disaster adverted." Sam smiled.

He kissed the top of both their heads, then left the room and went back into the living room. The house was bigger then the one in Polo Alta, and so was the back yard. It had three bedrooms, one for Sam, one for the twins, and one for the Nanny. If he ever found one.

Sam was about to sat back down on the couch, when the doorbell rung. Then he heard three knocks, silence, three knocks, silence, then two knocks. Sam smiled and sat down, he knew that knock. A moment later, the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Ever hear of opening the door for your guests?" Dean asked.

"I was hoping you'd go away." Sam replied. "And take the runt with you."

"Hey!" Adam protested as he walked into the room. A woman in her late forties walked in behind him. She was medium height, and slender with graying light brown hair and brown eyes. When Sam saw the woman, he stood up and walked over. He was about to extend his hand and greet her, but two sets of running footsteps stopped him.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Adam!" Two voices shouted.

Dean dropped to one knee and braced himself a second before JD plowed into him. Adam did the same as Bobby plowed into him. The two men hugged the boy in their arms tightly, then let them go and the boys switched uncles.

"New room." JD said, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling.

"Go look." Little Bobby said, as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"I'd love to see our new room." Adam said, as he stood up and smiled at the toddlers. "Race ya."

Both boys giggled, then took off running. Adam followed at a slower pace.

"Now that the three little kids are out of our hair, we can get down to business." Dean said.

"Hey!" Adam's voice called out. "I heard that!"

"Uncle Dean a dum dum." JD's voice called out a moment later.

"Big dum dum." Bobby's voice called out.

"Quit corrupting my kids." Sam called out to his younger brother.

"Sam, I want you to meet Martha Billings." Dean said.

They shook hands, and Sam motioned for them to sat down. Dean and Martha sat on the couch.

"Ma'am, would you like something to drink? We have coffee, tea, apple juice, and kool-aid."

"No thank you." She said.

Sam said down in the recliner.

"Sammy." Dean asked, with a smile. "Have you found a nanny yet?"

"No."

"You have now." Dean said, placing a hand on Martha's shoulder. "Martha here has raised three boys and one girl on her own, and all four turned out pretty good."

"Where'd you two meet?" Sam asked.

"John and Dean killed the monster that killed my daughter. Dean and Adam killed the nest of Vamps that killed my sons." Martha said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"When you mentioned a nanny before, I didn't think about Martha. But she would make an excellent nanny."

"Do you have any references?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Me and Adam."

"I meant nanny references." Sam said. "From past employers."

"She helped me watch Adam." Dean replied. "Actually kept the kid outta trouble."

"Dean." Sam said. "Go away."

"Is that anyway to talk to your older and wiser brother? Your awesome and truly amazing brother?"

"No, but it is a great way to talk to you."

"I didn't come here to be insulted." Dean said, standing up with a mock look of indignity on his face. "I'm going where I'm wanted. I'm going to help JD and Little Bobby hog tie and gag Adam." Then he walked out of the room and into the boys' room.

"Your brother is something else." Martha laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam smiled. "Just not sure what yet."

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning." Martha said. "My husband and I had four kids; Lucas, Matthew, David, and Clair. Clair was the youngest, and the only girl. The boys treated her like a princess, always looking after her. My husband, George, passed away from lung cancer when Clair was six. The boys were eight, twelve, and fourteen.

We lived a normal life, I never even considered that ghosts were real. I worked two jobs, trying to provide for my family Luke and Matt had summer jobs and after school jobs right after their Daddy passed.

We didn't have a lot of money, but we had each other. And we had a good life, full of love and laughter. Luke and Matt got into collage, both on academic scholarships. Dave was a senior in high school, and already had three collages wanting him because of his football skills. And Clair was in tenth grade. She was just voted homecoming queen and made head cheerleader.

Clair was home alone one night, which wasn't something new. She was sixteen, and was a responsible girl. I came home and all of the lights were off."

Martha stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"You don't have to continue." Sam said gently.

"Yes I do." She insisted. "I need a job, and you need to know everything before you make your decision about me."

She took another deep breath and continued. "I heard noises and followed the noise into the kitchen. Clair was lying on the floor covered in blood, and a monster was standing above her. I screamed and the beast lunged for me, I was too scared and too shocked to move. One second, the monster was about to rip me apart, and the next moment the creature was lying in the floor dead. I didn't even hear the gunshot."

Martha looked towards the bedroom where Dean, Adam, and the twins were. "Your Daddy and Dean saved my life. Dean was only sixteen, same age as my Clair. They told me the creature was called an Aruegural.

My boys were torn apart by the news, that's why they became hunters. They were good, each watching out for the other. Then about a year ago, they were killed by a nest of Vamps. Dean and Adam showed up the next day, they were looking for the nest too. They wiped them out, what was left of them anyway. My boys took out a big chunk of their ranks."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said.

"Thank you." Martha smiled at him. "I do need a job, but I don't want to be hired just because Dean and Adam vouched for me. JD and Bobby are your sons, you have to make sure you feel comfortable leaving them with whoever you hire. I promise you, I will not blame you or be upset if you do not hire me."

"Actually, hiring someone who knows about hunting would be a plus." Sam said. "You won't get suspicious about the weird drawings under the rugs or the ample supply of salt I keep on hand. If you pass the background check, you are hired."

"I will pass it." Martha said with confidence. "Even the one you will run. Which I am sure is more through then the ones you can do legally."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam replied. "Much more through."

"I'm guessing you are testing the prospective nannies in more ways then one." Martha said. "Maybe a little holy water in their coffee, or a pure silver spoon to stir their coffee."

"Among other things." Sam smiled.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Sorry for the delay in posting. I will post sooner next time. I have one more chapter in this story, but I plan on writing more stories about Sam and the twins. Please let me know what you think, so I know if anyone is interested in reading more about them.


	5. Chapter 5

**One week shy of four-years-old**

Sam stood in the middle of his new living room and smiled, he loved this house. Growing up, he lived in rental houses and motels, and he hated it most of the time. He hated having to travel so much, not being able to stay in one place over a couple months. Usually only a week or two.

He was determined that his sons would have a stable life, a stable home. They would grow up here, secure in the fact that this was their home. As he had planned, after a couple of years working as a lawyer, he had saved up enough money to put a rather large down payment on this house. He figured in another two years, or maybe even sooner, it would be completely paid off.

It took Sam three months to find the perfect house, and he thought it was worth the wait. He had taken two weeks off from work to get moved in. Currently, he was waiting on the movers and on Dean and Adam. His two brothers had promised to come and help him.

Sam looked around and smiled again. The house was a large two story house, three if you counted the attic, and four if you counted the basement. It had a huge living room, a large kitchen, a den, a spacious home office, and a dinning room downstairs. Upstairs were six bedrooms, three of which had their own bathroom, two full bathrooms, and a large room that Sam had decided to turn into a play room. It also had a huge basement, which Sam had special plans for. It was the only area of the house that had furniture yet.

"I am going to like living here." Martha said, as she walked into the room. "My bedroom is huge, and so is the adjoining bathroom. I feel a little guilty taking the largest bedroom; after all, this is your home."

"It is your home too, as long as you want. Which I hope is a very long time."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Sam said. "I'm afraid it's going to put more work on you though, more rooms to help clean."

"I don't mind." Martha smiled. "I like cleaning up after three little boys."

"It is unwise to insult your employer." Sam said, crossing his arms across his muscled chest.

"Is that so?" Martha asked, as she too crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just kidding." Sam smiled, uncrossing his arms. "You can insult me anytime you wish."

"Daddy!" Two voices yelled out, as the almost-four-year-olds ran into the room.

"You two like the house?" Sam asked, as he picked his sons up and hugged them, then sat them back onto their feet.

"I've got my own room." JD smiled.

"Me too." Little Bobby said.

There was a knock on the door and Martha went to answer it.

"I gots a real big room." Bobby said. "Daddy, can we paint it blue?"

"I want blue too." JD said.

"We can decorate your rooms anyway you want them." Sam assured his sons.

"I want monkeys on the walls." JD said.

"How about if we just hang you and Bobby on the walls?" Dean asked, as him and Adam walked into the room.

"I tried to leave them outside." Martha said. "But they followed me in."

"Uncle Dean, Uncle Adam!" The twins yelled, then ran to their uncles.

"You are going to have to get faster at shutting the door." Sam told Martha.

"I know." Martha replied. "I will try harder next time."

_**12345678987654321**_

After taking a tour of the first and second floor of the house, Dean and Adam were impressed. But that didn't mean that they couldn't tease Sam.

"So what's next?" Dean asked. "A butler?"

"Or a membership to the country club?" Adam asked.

"Pardon me, Sir." Dean said in a pretty good affluent accent. "Could you please step aside while I strike this miniature ball with this stick?"

"Not at all, good Sir." Adam replied, also in an affluent accent. "Perhaps when we are finished, we could dine in the club."

"I understand their caviar is divine."

"They have the most delightful water crest sandwiches."

"Daddy." JD said, giving his Uncles confused looks. "Why are they talking all funny?"

"Because they are idiots." Sam replied.

"Oh." JD said, accepting the answer.

"Seriously, Sammy." Dean said. "This place is great."

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "But you haven't seen the basement yet. I think you and Adam will find it interesting."

"What's in the basement?" Adam asked Little Bobby.

The young boy shrugged and said. "Daddy won't let us in the basement."

"Come on, I'll show you. Boys, I want you to stay up here with Martha for a minute."

"I wanna see too." JD pouted.

"You can." Sam assured the little boy. "But not right now, give us a minute."

"Ok."

Dean, Adam, and Sam walked into the kitchen and over to a door. Sam opened the door and led the way down a flight of stairs that ended at another door. Sam opened that door and walked inside a room, stepping aside so Dean and Adam could also enter.

The basement did not look like a basement, it looked like a very nice apartment. It had a large living room, complete with a couch, two recliners, and a big screen plasma tv. The living room lead into a spacious kitchen witch contained a stove, refrigerator, microwave, and a small dinning table. There were three doors leading to three other rooms.

"Nice." Dean said.

"Very nice." Adam agreed.

"I'm glad you like it." Sam said, handing each man a set of keys. "It's yours."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's a place to call home. A place to come between hunts. Dean, you have been by my side my entire life. Even when I ran away to collage, I knew you were only a phone call away. And both of you have been there for me and the boys. I don't know if I could have gone on without your help. We are family, and you two deserve a place of your own. You deserve a home."

Dean swallowed the lump ion his throat. He never thought he would have a home, never even really considered wanting one. But standing there, he realized that he really did want a home. "Thanks, man." He said, his voice slightly horse.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Adam said. He too was very touched by the gesture. Him and his Mom had moved from one small apartment to another, never really having a place to call home.

"Those are the bedrooms." Sam said, nodding towards two rooms. And the middle one is the bathroom."

"I get the bigger bedroom." Dean smirked.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, everyone was exhausted. It had been a very long and tiring day, moving all of the furniture and other belongings into the house and getting everything unpacked. Both boys had fallen asleep in the floor, surrounded by crayons and coloring books that the adults had given them to keep them out of the way.

Dean, Sam, Adam, and Martha were currently sitting in the living room.

"Dude." Dean said, looking at Sam. "You have too much stuff."

"I agree." Adam replied.

"I think I'll turn in." Martha said, standing up. "Good night, boys."

"Good night." All three men said.

"You are planning on staying here for a while, right?" Dean asked. "Cause I don't want to move you again."

"Don't worry." Sam chuckled. "I'm not planning on moving anytime on the future."

"So, what are the plans for the boys' birthday?" Dean asked. "Four is an important year."

"I've been so busy preparing for the move, I haven't really given it much thought." Sam said. "Any suggestions?"

"Clowns." Dean smirked. "Ten of 'em."

"A clown themed party sounds great." Adam said.

"That's it. You two are not invited." Sam said.

"Just because you are a wuss, does not mean your kids should suffer." Dean said.

"Yes it does." Sam replied. "No clowns, except for you two Bozos."

"I noticed a lot of Cars toys." Adam said. "How about a party based on the movie?"

"Great idea." Sam smiled.

"No it isn't." Dean said. "All of the cars in that movie were pathetic, there weren't any Impalas."

_**12345678987654321**_

One week later, the three brothers and Martha were setting up for the birthday party. The boys were still asleep. A baby monitor was setting on the coffee table, to alert them when the boys woke up.

Dean was standing on a ladder, hanging streamers and balloons from the ceiling. Sam and Adam were blowing up balloons and passing them to their older brother. Martha was using a small helium tank to air up the larger balloons, then tying them to chairs and tables.

"I think I'm running out of air." Sam said, as he tied another balloon.

"I always thought lawyers were full of hot air." Dean replied.

Before Sam could reply, they heard a loud thud coming from the baby monitor. Then they heard running footsteps, and a door opening and shutting.

"Bobby!" JD's voice shouted. "Wake up, it's our birthday!"

"See you later." Adam said, as he started to jog up the stairs. It was his job to keep the twins occupied until time for the party. The little boys knew they were having a birthday party, but did not know it was a Cars themed party.

"Remember." Sam called after him. "They're having cake and ice cream later. Make sure they get a nutritional breakfast to counter it."

"Sure thing." Adam called back down.

"He's going to feed them marshmallow stuffed pancakes with a ton of maple syrup and chocolate sauce, isn't he?" Sam asked Dean and Martha.

"Probably Caramel sauce too." Dean said.

"One day of junk food will not hurt them." Martha informed him. "I will make a healthy super tonight."

_**12345678987654321**_

Adam walked into Bobby's room and smiled at the sight before him. Both boys were scrambling around the room, getting dressed as quickly as they could. JD apparently hadn't taken the time to grab clothes out of his own room, because he was putting on his brother's clothes.

"Happy birthday, boys." Adam said.

"Is it time for the party?" JD asked, excitedly.

"Not yet." Adam said. "It's time for breakfast, I'm taking you to I Hop."

"Yeah!" Both boys cheered, they loved the restaurant.

"Is Daddy and Martha going too?" Little Bobby asked.

"No, they are staying here and finishing up getting ready for your party." Adam informed him.

"Are we having balloons?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

Adam helped them finish dressing, then lead them down the back stairs that lead into the kitchen.

"Can we take Baby?" JD asked, hopefully.

"Sure can." Adam said, holding up the keys to the Impala. Dean knew that the boys would want to ride in the car, they loved the car. So he had reluctantly given his youngest brother the keys, threatening him with severe bodily harm if anything happened to his precious car.

"I get shotgun!" JD exclaimed, looking at his Uncle with his best puppy eyes.

"Nope, you ride in the back." Adam said, as they walked outside and over to the car.

"But we're big boys." JD pouted.

"Not big enough to ride up front." Adam said, opening the back door.

JD and Little Bobby climbed into the back seats and sat in their booster seats, which Dean had placed in the car earlier that morning. Adam buckled them in, and then he slid in behind the wheel.

Adam was thrilled when Dean handed him the keys, he loved driving the car. But Dean hardly ever let him drive it. He decided to take the scenic route to the restraint.

_**12345678987654321**_

"That's the last balloon." Sam said, sighing in relieve.

"I could go to the store and get more." Dean said.

"Only if you blow them up." Sam replied.

They heard a knock on the door, then the door opened and Bobby Singer walked in. He was carrying a large shopping bag.

"Hey Bobby." Sam smiled. "Glad you could make it, the boys will be thrilled you're here."

Where are the birthday boys?" Bobby asked, as he laid the bag in the floor.

"Adam took them to I Hop." Sam replied.

"In my baby." Dean added.

Bobby looked around at the decorations with a confused expression. "What's with the cars?" He asked. "And why do they have faces?"

"Haven't you ever seen the movie, Cars?" Sam asked.

"I saw Christine. Does that count?"

"Not even close." Martha chuckled. "These cars are nice and do not try to kill people."

"It's a popular movie." Sam explained. "There's even a sequel. The boys love them; we've watched them so many times I know them heart."

They heard the unmistakenable sound of the Impala pull into the drive way. A few moments later, the door opened and the twins rushed inside. They stopped in their tracks and looked around in awe at the room. Balloons were everywhere, banners and streamers were hung from the ceiling, a long table with a brightly colored table clothe was sitting behind the couch. And everything had Cars on them.

"Cool." JD exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool." Little Bobby added.

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, the long table was covered with food. There were hotdogs, sandwiches, vegetable sticks, chips, dip, pizza bites, a large sheet cake with the two main characters from the movie on it, and cake balls with sticks sticking out of them.

"Martha." Dean said. "Everything looks wonderful." He picked up one of the cake calls and bite into it. "And tastes wonderful too." Then he smiled and added. "Marshmallow center, nice touch."

The doorbell rung, singling the first guests had arrived. Within a few minutes, twenty seven kids were running around playing and screaming. Sam had invited everyone in his sons' day care class, and a few other kids from the neighborhood. Several parents were also present, the ones that did not know Sam all that well and wasn't comfortable leaving their kids alone.

Bobby Singer found a semi quiet corner and sat in a chair, exhausted.

"Uncle Bobby." JD walked over, with wide eyes. "Did Daddy or Martha put you in time out?"

"Huh?" Bobby asked, then smiled when he remembered where he was. "No, JD." He chuckled. "I'm just sitting here in the corner because I'm tired. You kids are wearing me out."

"Oh." JD nodded. "Do you want a soda or some juice or something?"

"No thank you." Bobby said. "I'm okay, go and have fun."

"Okay." JD turned and ran off towards a group of kids.

Everyone grew quiet when they heard a loud pitched whistle, all eyes went to Dean.

"Listen up kids." Dean smiled, I've got a great new game. "It's called hunting the Sasquatch."

Sam's smile faded, he did not like the sounds of that.

"Here's how you play." Dean said. "Sam is the Sasquatch, and you are the hunters. Sam is going to go hide, then we are going to find him and capture him."

"Yeah!" Several of the kids shouted, that sounded like a great game.

"Boy." Bobby said to Sam, who was standing a few feet away. "You might want to run."

Sam nodded and hurried from the room.

_**12345678987654321**_

Three hours later, the party was breaking up. Dean was eating another cake ball when the door bell rung. He opened the door and smiled at the woman standing on the welcome mat. She was in her late twenties, with long blond hair and blue eyes. And Dean thought she was very pretty.

"I came to pick up a kid." She said.

"Well, we have several to choose from." Dean replied. "And reasonable priced. Where you looking for a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, blond hair and blue eyes."

"Come on in, I'm sure we can find one."

She laughed and walked inside the house.

"Hey, Christy." Sam said, as he walked over to the woman.

"Hey, Sam."

"Danny!" Sam shouted. A moment later, JD and another little boy ran into the room.

"Mommy!" The boy yelled, running to the woman. "We had fun."

"You did?" Christ smiled.

"Of course he did." Dean said. "I happen to be an amazing party planner."

"Oh really?" Christy asked. "I'll be sure and tell my husband, our sixth anniversary is coming up."

"Sorry, I don't do those." Dean said. "Nice meeting you."

"You too."

Dean spotted another young Mother a few feet away and walked over to her.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, two sleepy four-year-olds were put to bed. Like he did on many nights, Sam placed both boys in the same bed and read them a story. He wasn't surprised when both boys were sound asleep before the third page of the book.

Sam kissed JD's forehead and covered him up. Then he picked up Bobby and carried him into his own room and laid him down. He kissed his forehead, and covered him up. Then Sam went into his own room and fell into bed. Within a few seconds, he too was sound asleep.

THE END

Please let me know what you think. I am about to start another story with the boys in it. I hope you like it. I would love to know what you think, if you think you'd like to read more with the boys.


End file.
